


Always

by theMadStarker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker
Summary: Peter sneaks into his parents bed, wanting some attention from his dad. Tony has never been able to deny Peter anything and will always take care of his baby.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a post made by @tony-stark-protection-squaad on Tumblr. ([ Link♡](https://tony-stark-protection-squaad.tumblr.com/post/177107633698/me-before-shipping-starker-incest-hmm-yeah-this))
> 
> Please mind the tags! Infidelity only occurs between Tony and OFC.

The shifting of the bed was what woke Tony up. Beside him, his wife was sleeping or more like, passed out drunk. It had been their anniversary and with everything happening between them, she had no problem overindulging. Which was fine with Tony since he hadn't wanted to have celebratory sex with her anyway.

A small, little body squirmed its way between them.

“Peter?” Tony asked, voice rough from sleep.

His fifteen years old son was too old to be sneaking his way in their bed but Tony never stopped him from doing it. He had always been a clingy child and often sought out attention. More often, he sought out Tony instead of his mother.

Wiry thin arms wrapped around Tony’s neck and the older man sighed, knowing Peter was in one of his moods.

“You alright, kid?” Tony whispered.

“Missed you,” came the quiet reply.

Peter wormed his way deeper into his father’s embrace, tucking his head beneath Tony’s chin. A leg nudged its way between Tony’s and the older man let his son squeeze in. Always indulgent.

“It's okay, baby,” Tony told him soothingly, “I'm sorry we left you behind but mommy wanted a special night out.”

Peter only buried himself deeper into his father’s warmth. The kid remained quiet so Tony assumed he had fallen asleep. A second after the thought crossed his mind, he noticed the teen’s hips nudging forward. He could feel the hard outline of Peter’s cock through his pajamas.

Tony pretended to not notice, when the teen did it again but with more persistence. He rubbed Peter’s back, making soothing noises. It was the exact opposite of what his son wanted.

“Dadd…” Peter whined when Tony didn't acknowledge his predicament.

“Hmm?” Tony hid a smirk in Peter’s curls.

“Please…?” Peter asked. “Can't we…?”

Over Peter’s shoulder, Tony could see his wife’s outline, could even hear her quiet snores. She was dead asleep, no chance of waking up from her alcohol induced slumber.

Still, Tony didn't want to give in too easily to his son’s demands.

He pressed close enough to whisper in Peter’s ear.

“Baby,” Tony chided, “didn't we make a deal earlier, hmm? Daddy will fuck your little hole and plug you up with all his cum inside only if you be a good boy and behave while we’re away… You're not supposed to tempt daddy like this, baby, you know that…”

A quiet whine and more rustling beneath the blankets.

“But daddy… I need it… Please, daddy?” Peter cried softly. The boy’s small hands slipped between Tony’s legs, cupping the heavy weight of his growing cock.

Peter looked at him with glee, excited that Tony was only teasing him and not denying him.

“Daddy…” came the whisper. “C'mon daddy… I really need it.”

Tony slid his hand over Peter’s hip, cupping a round bottom in his palm. Peter immediately tried to provide better access, sliding his leg forward so that Tony could slip a finger between his cheeks. Tony found the hard little base of the plug that he had put in his son before he and his wife had left for dinner.

Good.

“Alright, baby, we gotta be fast,” Tony said. He swiftly turned Peter over to his other side so now they were both facing his sleeping wife, Peter’s mother.

The boy was wiggling in excitement, his small hands tugging his pajamas down. They've done this enough times, had risky sex while his wife was around, that Peter's knew better to bother pulling it all off.

While Peter did that, Tony was pulling his cock through the slit of his boxers. He felt so hot in his palm, the tip already leaking. He hadn't bothered fucking his wife, why would he when his son had such a nice, tight hole for him?

The plug was put aside, Tony tucking it somewhere behind him so it wouldn't get lost in the sheets. God, he wished he could see what he was doing because watching Peter’s tight little hole swallow him up was a beautiful thing.

“Please,” Peter asked, reaching behind him to guide his dad’s cock to his hole.

“So impatient,” Tony teased. But he wasn't any better off. Fucking his own son while his wife was oblivious always got him so hard and so close to the edge.

He notched the tip of his cock against his boy’s wet rim. With a slight pushed, Tony buried himself in his son’s body, one hand clutching Peter’s hip.

“Fuck…” he groaned when he bottomed out. His groin was pressed up right against Peter’s pert ass while a tight little hole massaged his aching flesh.

Peter whimpered at the feeling, head thrown back, his hair tickling Tony’s nose. A quiet moan was heard.

“More… Dad, I need more…” Peter begged him. Tony gave an experimental thrust, finding that the bed shook just a tiny bit. It honestly didn't matter anyway.

“Shh, I’ll give you want you need, baby boy,” Tony promised. But just in case, he pressed a hand against Peter’s mouth, muffling the noises that were sure to come out. His son loved being a noisy little shit while he was being fucked. Tony wouldn't put it past him to be even louder since his mother was right there 

Tony started slow at first, a soft gentle pace to just get into the rhythm. It wasn't enough, not for either of them and so, Tony’s thrusts became faster… harder and even a touch rougher cause it felt so good to feel Peter jolt in surprise whenever his cock pressed in just that much deeper.

He was right. Peter was clutching onto his wrist now, body shaking with every thrust of Tony’s hips. Quiet, high pitched whines were muffled behind the older man’s palm, but every now and then, a sharp gasp would echo in the room.

“You feel so good, baby,” Tony panted in his ear. “So fucking good… I can feel my cum inside you, making you so slick and wet for me… I bet you couldn't even wait till I get home, hmm? Probably humped your pillow wishing I was home and fucking you into the mattress…”

Tony could feel Peter nodding his head almost desperately.

“Already full of my cum, but you want more, huh?” Tony growled, “Just have to have more… always hungry for your real daddy’s dick…”

“P-Please…!” Peter’s moan was muffled but Tony understood.

“Please what, baby?” Tony demanded, removing his hand.

“Please… cum…. Cum inside me,” Peter moaned, “Inside… dad… please…”

“Such a cum hungry slut,” Tony whispered into his ear. “I always give you what you want though, don't I? Mm… Yeah, get ready, baby, gonna shoot it all inside…”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Peter chanted, throwing his ass back so that every thrust of Tony’s hips had his father’s cock seated all the way to the root.

Tony was so close now, just seconds away from coming. He moved his hand between the teen's legs, roughly fondling the hard little cock he found there.

Peter cried out at the stimulation. His hole squeezed down, becoming even tighter and massaging his father’s cock with every spasm. The teen came a second later, his scream muffled behind his own hand while his body tensed and shook from his orgasm. he came in Tony’s hand, with soft pathetic whimpers because he was so sensitive after coming.

Tony continued to fuck in him, hard and fast now that his boy got what he needed. He could afford to be greedy now, using Peter’s body like his own personal fucktoy.

“Ugh…” Tony groaned when he finally came. He shoved in as deep as he could get, wanting to paint Peter’s insides white all over again. “Take it, baby… take my load…”

Tony was still coming when he heard his wife’s voice, slurred and disorientated.

“Babe…?” She mumbled, turning to face them. Her eyes were half lidded, not focusing at all in the dim light. “Petey… What are you…?”

Peter was frozen against him, but Tony only hauled him in closer, unwilling to let him go until every drop of his cum was where it belonged.

“Nightmare,” Tony told his wife, even as he continued to fuck their son. He was savoring the last bit of his orgasm, barely thrusting his softening cock in and out of Peter’s cum wet hole.

“I got this, hun,” Tony told her, voice a little rough. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmk…” she murmured sleepily, eyes already drifting shut.

They both stared at her but she fell back asleep, none the wiser. When the soft little snores started up again, Tony got the butt plug. His cock was wet from lube and cum and oh so sensitive that Tony hissed when he finally pulled out.

Peter squeaked when Tony put it back inside, wanting his cum to remain locked in the teen’s body. He pulled Peter in, giving him a harsh kiss with his lips pulled up into a smirk.

“See, baby, I always give you what you want,” Tony said.

Peter wrapped his arms around his father and smiled shyly at him, happy to be spoiled so often.

“Thanks, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated
> 
> You can find me on tumblr:  
> [the-mad-starker](Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to say hi. :D


End file.
